rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Divine Protection
Divine Protection are magical powers (boosts) that are randomly given by the Od Laguna. Information Divine Protections are blessings given to people at birth by the Ola's. Some races have a Divine Protection that is always given to members of that race. Most people are born without any Divine Protection, and those who are born with it know of their own Divine Protection without being told. The ratio of Divine Protection holders is 1:100 for useless ones, 1:1000 for useful ones, 1:10000 for somewhat rare ones, 1:100000 for really useful ones, 1:1000000 for unique ones, 1:10000000 for more than one, and the existence of those with more than one Divine Protection are considered to be strange. Types Divine Protection of Lake The user becomes able to walk on water. *User : Reinhard van Astrea Divine Protection of Mist The user is able to keep his nature sight intact without mist hinder his view. *User : Reinhard van Astrea Divine Protection of War God It enables the user to use any weapon masterfully. *User : Reinhard van Astrea Divine Protection of Clouds The user is able to walk on clouds. *User : Angel Divine Protection of Lightning The user is unable to get hit by lightning. *User : Reinhard van Astrea Divine Protection of Fire Avoidance The user is immune against fire damage for 80%. *User : Reinhard van Astrea Divine Protection of Wind absorption The user absorbs 80% of wind magic. *User : Divine Protection of Earth resistence The user has a 80% reduced effect on earth magic. *User : Divine Protection of Water reflection The user reflects 80% of water magic. *User : Divine Protection of Light sharing The user shares 80% of yang magic with another target. *User : Divine Protection of Darkness immunity The user nullifies 80% of yin magic. *User : Divine Protection of Swiftness The user can move at superhuman speed. When riding a earth dragon or another mount, this blessing affects them too. *User : Reinhard van Astrea Divine Protection of Riding mastery The user is able to ride any kind of mount. The mount doesn't have to like him, he is still able to ride it. *User : Reinhard van Astrea Divine Protection of Item mastery The user is able to know how to use any item he holds. *User : Divine Protection of Unarmed mastery The user is very strong without any weapons. *User : Divine Protection of Power bleeding The user is not affected by bleeding. Bleeding actually makes the user stronger. *User : Divine Protection of Illness immunity The user is immune to all sickness and diseases. Though it is unknown if it protects the user against dragon veins. *User : Divine Protection of Poison immunity The user is immune to all sorts of poison. *User : Divine Protection of Training mastery The user is able to not train only his body, but also other people, to their maximum potential. *User : Divine Protection of Advent‏‎ It enables the user to dodge attacks that they experience twice or more including ambushes and surprise attacks. *User : Akame Divine Protection of Aim‏‎ It enables the user to has an increased aim. The user will now hit one to five shots instead of one to ten. *User : Divine Protection of Blood Sense‏‎ The user is able to smell blood from miles away and find his target. *User : Mestra Kargua Divine Protection of Bow Navigation‏‎ The user has an increased power while having a bow as main weapon. *User : Divine Protection of Breeze‏‎ The user becomes stronger while there is storm or a lot of wind. *User : Divine Protection of Chi‏ The user is able to see the weak spots of his target. The user is able to break those spots for a long amount of time. The target is unable to cast any mana consuming spells. *User : Elthan Kargua Divine Protection of Clairvoyance‏‎ It enables the user to synchronize with the vision of those who have the same wavelength, allowing them to see off into the distance. Although the user is unable to defend themselves while using it, it allows the user to continuously switch between people, making the user actually able to see past one thousand ri. However, the side effect of the Divine Protection causes the user's veins to become prominent, bleed tears of blood from one eye, and legs to shake uncontrollably. *User : Ram Divine Protection of Curses‏‎ The user is unable to get cursed. *User : Mark Leonhardt Divine Protection of Darkness‏‎ The user is able to see everything while dark. *User : Divine Protection of Dragons‏‎ The user is able to get liked by Dragons and communicate with Dragons. *User : Keiko Divine Protection of Earth Art‏‎ The user becomes more skilled in Earth magic. Divine Protection of Earth Spirits The user is able to have an increased amount of communication, consume amount, contracts with Earth Spirits. *User : Divine Protection of Evaluation‏‎ It enables the user to determine if an item is of good or bad quality, and if the item is in front of them, they can evaluate its condition and quality with perfect accuracy. However, if the user is evaluating an item they've never seen before, they only know if its of good or bad quality, and gain no knowledge of how it's used or how much it's *User : Russel Fellow Divine Protection of Fire Spirits The user is able to have an increased amount of communication, consume amount, contracts with Fire Spirits. Divine Protection of Gathering Spirits‏‎ It enables the user to see, talk, and be liked by Spirits, though the user has to work hard to actually get liked by Spirits. *User : Julius Juukulius Divine Protection of Ghosts‏‎ The user is able to clone himself for a short amount of time. These clones are able to do everything what the user commands them to do. *User : Melissa Divine Protection of Heroes‏‎ The user is able to resurrect people that have died recently. *User : Historia Divine Protection of Judgement‏‎ The user is able to see what kind of magic and blessings his target has. *User : Wilhelm van Astrea Divine Protection of Justice‏‎ The user is able to increase his overall power for one hour. This costs a lot of blood and is able to damage the user. *User : Akise Divine Protection of Kotodama‏‎ It enables the user to talk with all sorts of living creatures, however the user speaks in the language of the creature they're talking with, making the user look shady to others. As Otto can't use it properly, he normally keeps it plugged. *User : Otto Suwen Divine Protection of Motion‏‎ While being ambushed, attacked or anything unexpected, the user is able to stop time and analyze his surroundings. The user is able to move but unable to interact with his surroundings. This is affiliated from the Authority of Greed, except Motion is safer in many ways. Divine Protection of Phoenix‏‎ It enables the user to come back to life immediately only once if they die. *User : Shaula, Reinhard van Astrea, Flugel Divine Protection of Pegasus It enables the user to bless his allies and run through space, also enables to walk through walls and buildings. *User : Divine Protection of Shadow Spirits‏‎ The user is able to have an increased amount of communication, consume amount, contracts with Yin Spirits. Divine Protection of Shinigami‏‎ Slashes imbued with the Divine Protection's power leave wounds that are unable to be healed. The power of the Divine Protection increases the closer they are to the target, and the user can even reopen wounds others have if they are close enough and were originally inflicted by them. *User : Thearasia van Astrea Divine Protection of Shockwaves‏‎ The user is able to slam the ground and create an massive shock wave that paralyzes his targets. *User : Divine Protection of Sorcery‏‎ It makes the user compatible with all six magic elements, enabling them to use the magic perfectly. Using this Divine Protection, Roswaal is considered to be the best in the kingdom in terms of mana usage, power, and speed, and is recognized to be as strong as one army. *User : Roswaal L Mathers Divine Protection of Sun‏‎ The user becomes stronger during the day. *USer : Priscilla Barielle - Arana Divine Protection of Sun Gods‏‎ The user is able to regenerate every damage if he absorbs enough sun/heat/light/yang mana. *User : Marcal Vollachia Divine Protection of Sunlight‏‎ The user is able to heal more while in sunlight. *User : Divine Protection of Telepathy‏‎ It enables the user to tell other people their thoughts telepathically. While it's normally used to tell close friends certain thoughts, it can be combined with singing to increase the strength and effect range. *User : Liliana Masquerade Divine Protection of Tides‏‎ The user has the highest water skill possible. *User : Maria Aqua Divine Protection of Trisection‏‎ It enables the users to bear each other's physical and emotional burdens and can also be used to split damage between all users such as to block death blows. However, as Mimi is the strongest out of the three, her brothers are often stuck with bearing her burdens. In addition, Tivey can launch a destructive interference wave using the Divine Protection and his siblings, though Mimi is limited to five times and Hetaro and Tivey are limited to two times respectively, so the maximum usage per day is four times. *User : Mimi Pearlbaton Divine Protection of Undead‏‎ The user is able to reincarnate people for a period of time. *User : Divine Protection of Unknown Knowledge‏‎ The user knows everything. The user knows things that are forgotten many years ago and is unable to forget something. Though this blessing is able to be turned off by other owners of this blessing. *User : Beatrice, Rune Divine Protection of Water Art‏‎ The user becomes more skilled in Water magic. *User : Rem Divine Protection of Water Spirits‏‎ The user is able to have an increased amount of communication, consume amount, contracts with Water Spirits. *User : Sapphire Divine Protection of Light Spirits The user is able to have an increased amount of communication, consume amount, contracts with Yang Spirits. Divine Protection of Wind‏‎ The user is able to dash to his target with extreme-speed and create and gigantic shock wave of wind. *User : Amalia Felt Lugnica Divine Protection of Wind Gods‏‎ It is an empowered version of DP of Wind except the dash is faster and the shock wave is able to paralyze the target. *User : Ford Lugnica Divine Protection of Wind Indication‏‎ It enables her to read the wind and to see invisible things just like the wind. Crusch can also use it to read the situation of others' emotions, making her able to tell if someone has lied. *User : Crusch Karsten Divine Protection of Wind Spirits‏‎ The user is able to have an increased amount of communication, consume amount, contracts with Water Spirits. *User : Anthea Lugnica Divine Protection of Wind Technique‏‎ The user is able to use forgotten and hidden wind magic. *User : Riven, Yasuo Divine Protection of Wind Wings‏‎ The user is able to fly while consuming Wind Mana. *User : Angel Divine Protection of Wolves‏‎ The user is unable to get attacked by Wolves instead, he is able to have communication with Wolves. *User : Heinkel van Astrea Divine Protection of Yang Art‏‎ The user becomes more skilled in Yang magic. *User : Regulus Corneas Divine Protection of Yang Blessings‏‎ The user's Yang buffs become empowered at daylight. *User : Divine Protection of Yin Art‏‎ The user becomes more skilled in Yin magic. *User : Lewes Meyer (copy) Divine protection of Exousia‏‎ The user is able to disable certain abilities, blessings, spells and Authorities. *User : Cecilius Segmunt Divine protection of Images‏‎ The user is able to freeze his target until the user touches them. *User : Divine protection of Imagination‏‎ The user is able to create illusions out of his/her imagination. *User : Lillith Divine protection of Lunar‏‎ The user has an increased Yin power in the dark. *User : Joshua Juukulius Divine protection of Sword Saint‏‎ Whoever holds this Divine Protection becomes the Sword Saint and inherits its powers. Unlike the other Divine Protection, this one is passed down from user to user, and the inheritor doesn't need to be near the holder when it is transferred. *User : Reinhard van Astrea Divine protection of Water Art‏‎ The user becomes more skilled in Water magic. *User : Divine Protection of Demon Art The user is able to summon demons and control them. These Demons are also known as Demon Beasts *User : Divine Protection of Night Vision The user has the ability to see in the darkness. *User : Blake Belladonna Divine Protection of Mental Protection The user is unable to lose control of their mental state. Their unable to see illusions or to get their memories changed *User : Emerald Sustrai Divine Protection of Magic The user is more skilled in elemental magic. *User : Divine Protection of Leaves The user dissappears in thin air and becomes invisable. While invisable, the user is able to attack his target. When making contact with any living organism, they appear again. *User : Levi Avaritia Divine Protection of Time and Space The user is able to enter a dimension known as a Anti-Time and Space dimension where time is frozen. *User : Kyra Akis Divine Protection of Broken Magic The user is becomes really weak against magic but makes them physically stronger. *User : Katarina Divine Protection of Portals The user is able to create portals to other locations. Raven is one of the few humans that are able to create portals. Raven creates a red-and-black energy field that acts as a translocation portal. People who see this are left shaken up, suggesting it is an unusual ability. In each instance she has been observed using the sword to create the portals, though the actual source of the portals is unclear. *User : Raven Divine Protection of Presence The user is unable to lose his feet off the ground by pushing the user or blowing him away. *User : Divine Protection of Undead The user is able to regenerate corpses and control them. These corpses are able to fight but unable to cast any kind of magic. Pollux prefers to call these corpeses as "Puppets" *User : Pollux Divine Protection of Burning Flames The user is unable to burn and is fully resisted against fire. When the user burns himself, he gains a immense amount of Mana and gains a power buff. *User : Divine Protection of Roses The Divine Protection of Roses is a blessing which passes down through the Rose family. The holder of the blessing is able to wield the Crescent Rose and is also immune against strong water magic. Activating the blessing makes the user unleash a shockwave of sadness which makes the user extermly strong. *User : Rose, Summer Rose Divine Protection of Spell Reflection The user is able to reflect one fatal spell with a blessed aquatic barrier which is able to reflect to the caster. *User : Divine Protection of Snow Spirits The user is able to communicate with Snow Spirits and get liked by them. Usually, Snow Spirits are really rare except for in Gusteko. *User : Winter Schnee Divine Protection of Art The user is able to use highly skilled Art. *User : Navigation